Loonatics Zuruzuru 2: Jūfuku
by latreasure
Summary: Its been months since the Loonatics met new members Megan Neko and Alice Bunny, and fought Alkyl. All seems normal until people claim seeing the Loonatics destroying Acmetropolis. What's going on! OCxDuck and AceXLexi
1. Chapter 1

**I'M back with a new story! part two of Loonattics Zuruzuru! YAY! I start college in less than a month! so i'll be writing longer chapters (try my best to). So without further adieu ^-^**

_**"I will have my revenge, Loonatics," Alkyl said holding 8 small bottles glowing different colors, "And these will help."**_

"Tech-kun, do you know where Lexi-chan is?" Megan asked walking into Tech's lab.

"No, haven't seen her," he said not even looking up from the computer screen. _'I bet she's with Ace' _she thought heading to the training room. Megan joined the team when she was seventeen and a half years old, which was about 6 months ago. She had a special plan for what she wanted to do for her 1st birthday in Acmetropolis. Megan found Lexi in the training room with Ace, of course. They were practicing combat moves.

"LEXI-CHAN!" Megan shouted running into Lexi, making her lose balance and Ace missed.

"Whoa Meg!" Ace said helping them both up, "What's up?"

"I need Lexi to come with me," she said pulling the confused bunny away. Moments later, the girls were downtown.

"So all you wanted to do was go shopping?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, for cosplaying. Guys are easy to outfit, but girls are different because of OPPAI!"

"Uh… yeah."

Then they heard kids crying and screaming. They rushed over to a nearby park, or what was left of it. Everything from trees to swings was destroyed.

"What happened?" Lexi asked a little boy crying.

"Th-the green and purple heroes… they broke everything," the boy cried.

"_The green and purple?_" she thought. "Tech and Slam?"

"But I just saw him in his computer lab, and Slam was with Duck," said Megan. Then suddenly, there was an explosion and people running in panic. The girls sprang into actions. When they got there, some guy was shooting lasers at building and cars. Lexi was about to call in the others when she froze.

"Masaka? !" Megan gasped. In front of them was no mad scientist or alien creature, but a male, anthropomorphic gray hare with glowing yellow eyes, wearing jeans, black shoes, and a yellow shirt instead of a black and yellow uniform.

"Ace! ?"

**OH NO! Has Ace gone madly evil! (can you go madly evil?) PLease RxR this is my 3rd fanfic im so happy :3 next chapter soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY new chapter! Been driving and shopping all week! thats D: & :D LOL. Please enjoy this chap and RxR :3**

"We have to call Zadavia and the others," Megan said. The Ace look-alike ran towards with a sword. Lexi just stood there, shocked. _'Ace would never attack me…He can't be Ace!'_ she thought.

"Kiwotsukete!" Megan shouted as she pushed Lexi out the way. Even though Ace was an adept martial artist, but Megan knew more.

"Lexi, what's going on?" Ace's voice brought her back.

"…Megan's fighting you." But before Ace could even say let's jet, an orange orb hit Megan and turned into sticky glob, knocking her into Lexi. Out the corner of her eye, Lexi could see the Ace imposter and a Duck look-alike teleport away. One minute later, the rest of the team showed.

"Dō natte iru no?" Megan said angrily, "I'll hit you!"

"It wasn't us," said Duck as he and Rev tried to pull the girls apart.

"Maybe-they-were-evil-twins-or-alter-egos-or-brainwashed-or-maybe-DNA-clones-made-by-an-mad-scientist-with-crazy-hair-and-a-white-lab-coat-" Rev rambled.

"Clones maybe right, Rev," Zadavia's hologram interrupted as it appeared on nearby TV displays.

"So ya think someone cloned us?" asked Ace.

"It's not impossible," said Tech, "All you would need it equipment and any sample of DNA."

"Correct. But until we know the details, it is best to keep a low profile. Zadavia out."

Back at HQ, Lexi and Megan had changed out of their uniforms because of the glob; Lexi in a trendy pink top with capris and white shoes, and Megan in a plaid, sleeveless blue dress with black knee-high boots. Zadavia had also contacted Alice to go to HQ as well.

"Otto was the one to have the DNA scrambler and robot decoys," said Ace.

"But both were destroyed and he's still in prison," Lexi said.

'_I have no idea what they are talking about,'_ Megan thought and quietly left.

**~ Meanwhile, in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Acmetropolis~**

"_There have been recent sightings of our very own heroes, the Loonatics, rampaging around Acmetropolis-" _the news reporter said on the TV before it was cut off.

"Everything's going to plan," Danger Duck look-alike said.

"Excellent work," said a hidden faced man. His face was covered by a mask, one side white and the other black.

"Soon my revenge went will be done on those ghastly Loonatics and Zadavia. And by creating you children, my plan will be a success fast." _'Both getting DNA and cloning were easy. They may not be exact duplicates, but with my enhancements, they will bring down the real Loonatics,' _he thought to himself.

Eca, Ixel, Mals, Ver, Nagem, Kcud, Hect, and Ecila were their names. Clones for each Loonatic member. They look exactly like the real ones but the color of their eyes matched the color of their power.

"It's your turn, Nagem," said the masked man as the TV screen showed Megan leaving the HQ tower, "You know what to do."

"Yes Master Alkyl."

**WHOA You all knew Alkyl was back and with a new look and team :O I'll be in Chicago next week, so i'll try to update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been FOREVER! College life is great. I had my wisdom teeth taking out and am doing great as well, hungry cause i can't eat any good foods. Please enjoy this new chapter :)**

'_I know Zadavia said keep a low profile, but it's pretty empty out here,'_ Megan thought in Japanese. She left to get some fresh air and was a few blocks away from HQ. Up ahead, Megan saw something. It was getting dark, but Megan followed. The only thing she could make out was that a girl was watching her.

"HEY!" Megan shouted and the girl ran away. Megan chased her behind a shop. The girl just stood there away from Megan. All Megan could see was that the girl had straight, brown hair, black cat ears, and wearing a plaid, sleeveless blue dress with black knee-high boots.

"Kurōn!" Megan shouted, ready to fight.

"Stop speaking all that Japanese. No one understands you," Nagem said turning around. It was like looking in a mirror. Megan tried to shock her, but Nagem neutralized it by doing the same move.

"ACE! ZADAV-" Megan shouted in her communicator when a white rag covered her face. Kcud caught her.

"Proceed with the plan," he ordered.

"I know what to do!" Nagem said. _'I hate both ducks,' _she thought walking towards the tower. Minutes later, Nagem walked in HQ.

"Where have you been, little girl?" Alice asked.

"What does it matter?" Nagem said not even looking.

"Geez, What's her problem?"

**~Meanwhile~**

Megan woke up feeling cuffs on her wrists.

"-so cute," she heard. Megan woke up to a blurry bunny.

"Alice?!" Megan said slowly.

"Not exactly. I'm Ecila," she laughed.

"CLONES!" Megan shouted, trying to get up. She noticed she was in a normal looking room, and not alone.

**I'll try and update more asap. I still got lots of other stories in my head and still need to finish Vicente Gonzales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry you guys, I've been so busy with college and life, etc. Here's the latest chapter YAY (finally!)! I know it's not long but I will try my best to make a another one before my birthday in march. Please enjoy :)**

"CLONES!" Megan shouted, trying to get up. She noticed she was in a normal looking room, and not alone. The clones of Lexi, Slam, and Rev were also there.

"Don't worry," Ecila said, "We're not going to harm you."

"There's no promise that you won't get hurt, pipsqueak," said Ixel. As everyone gathered, Megan noticed that their eyes were different colors.

"Can you think in English please?" Ixel said.

"You can read my mind!?" Megan said, "Lexi can't do that!"

"It's true we are clones, but Master has enhanced us with better powers," Mals explained.

"SUGOI! YOU TALK NORMAL!"

"You're so cute," laughed Ecila.

_"They are nothing like the real Loonatics,"_ Megan thought.

"You should be wondering why you're here," said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Alkyl.

"What are you doing in Acmetropolis?" Megan said as her eyes glowed blue, but the cuffs restrained her powers.

Alkyl chuckled, "To destroy the Loonatics of course."

"Where are the other clones?"

**~ Back at HQ ~**

"Doesn't Megan seem different?" Ace asked the others.

"Who knows," Duck said, "Girls are crazy emotional bombs." Then both Lexi and Alice zapped him. "SEE?!"

Meanwhile, Nagem walked to Tech's lab. _'I must find the main hdmi data port,' _she thought opening the door.

"Hi Megan," Tech said, surprising Negam, "Here's your uniform."

"Thanks…" she said blushing.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"HI! YES YES!" the cat-clone blubbered, quickly leaving the lab. _'UGH! IDIOT! I'll have to look it later.'_ Nagem found Megan's room and called Kcud.

**~Near the tower~**

Kcud, Eca, and Hcet were waiting for Negam by the real Loonatics' HQ. Kcud, being the opposite of Danger Duck, he was made the leader. Then he got a call on his communicator.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't get to the main hdmi data port," reported Nagem.

"And why not?!" Kcud demanded.

"I bet the real Tech was there," Eca interrupted, "I don't know how you could resist a guy like me."

"Cause you're a jerk!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Kcud shouted, "Tech is our next target anyway."

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHH! Dramatic ending! IDK. Well i gotta go to class soon (had to upload it before it forgot). RxR**


End file.
